Nunca digas nunca cuando se trata de amor
by Rete2212
Summary: Es el comienzo de la semana de corazones en el campamento, una semana que Afrodita y Eros creo para enamorar a Atemisa. Justo el primer día Annabeth termina con Percy. El casi destruye su campamento hasta que alguien lo detiene. PERTIMIS
1. Chapter 1

Me parece que hay que terminar

Percy:

Te ha pasado que a veces un día es demasiado perfecto como para ser real, pero de pronto pasa algo que te tira e mundo abajo en un chasquido de dedos, haciendo parecer que el universo te dio un mínimo respiro para que no estalles y quien este arriba pueda ver como te degradas lentamente o logras recuperarte. Este fue uno de esos días.

Me había levantado temprano, o al menos en mis estándares, así que serian más o menos las nueve le la mañana. Salí de mi cama de agua y empece a buscar en el montículo de ropa, que tenía en una esquina, una remera y pantalones pasables. Después de media hora mas ya había salido de la cabaña y me dirija al pabellón para comer. Era primavera así que ya empezaba a hacer calor, pero no mucho como en el verano, todo estaba verde gracias a la ayuda de las hijas de Demeter, que festejaban el regreso de su hermana. Los chiquitos corrían recuperando el tiempo perdido en el invierno, mientras que los grandes nos apresurábamos a prepararnos para la llegada del verano, ya que a fin de cuentas esto era un campamento de verano medio raro.

Cuando llegue a mi mesa busque con la mirada a Annabeth, pero no estaba nadie de la cabaña de Atenea, deberían estar entrenando o haciendo planos para la remodelación del Olimpo ya que después de la guerra contra Gaia había quedado muy, pero muy destruido. Después de terminar mis panqueques azules me fui a mi "clase con espada", que en realidad terminaba siendo una sesión de destruir muñecos de pruebas.

Cuando llegue a la arena me encontré con todos los pequeños del campamento pidiéndome que los acompañe a jugar al basquet, después de cuarenta y ocho juegos. Me fui a comer, fue una de las mejores mañanas del año contando que pasamos la mayoría en guerra. A los cinco minutos de haber empezado a comer ya había terminado, estaba buscando a mi novia cuando me encontré con Piper.

-Percy, gracias a los dioses que te encuentro. Te estuve buscando todo el día. Bueno no tengo tiempo así que directo al punto, necesito que me ayudes con las estatuas para el día de los corazones, ademas que pidas a los pegasos y unicornios que se dejen peinar. Y por ultimo ayudar a limpiar el pabellón con agua de mar.

Verán hace treinta años Afrodita organizo con su hijo Eros un plan para que hacer que Artemisa se enamorara, eso era en ningún punto tarea fácil. Por eso hizo un plan de largo plazo, algo que nadie en cuerdo sentido esperara . Así que su hijo propuso que en la primera semana de la primavera sea la semana de corazones. En estos días todos los semidioses del campamento y grupos disponibles iban a tener que no solo intentar aguantar la abrumada magia del amor que hay en todos lados, si no que también usar la ropa que Afrodita allá elegido. Esto incluye a las cazadoras y a todos los dioses que vengan, que este año por celebración de la victoria en la guerra son todos.

El punto es que todavía no se concluyo el plan así que cada año se celebra la semana de corazones con todos los campistas del campamento, las cazadoras, los dioses y recientemente los pretores de la nueva Roma. Así es como me encontré el resto del día haciendo lo que mas me gusta, ayudar a otros, ¿Por que? Simplemente me aleja de pensar en las guerras.

Después siete horas ya había echo cincuenta estatuas de hielo, yo ponía un molde perfecto y los hijos e hijas de Quione lo congelaban eternamente. Luego me dirijo a los establos donde me encontré a los pegasos e unicornios, recién incorporados, que rogaban mentalmente " no dejen que nos peinen" o "sus trenzas duelen". Pero les deje bien claro que se iban dejar hacer todo lo que les hagan ya que venia Poseidon, en la ultima frase se escucharon gritos de alegría. Al terminar mi pequeño trabajo con los caballos, ayude a las ninfas a preparar el pabellón, cuando termine eran las siete.

Había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, o al menos eso pensé hasta ese momento. Cuando me fui a mi cabaña me encontré con cierta hija de Atenea en el camino.

-Te estuve buscando por todos lados chica lista- Ella subió la cabeza, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Percy tenemos que hablar- Dijo muy bajito como si le doliera cada palabra que saliera de su boca.

-Nos dirigimos a a playa , se estaba poniendo e sol y el paisaje era simplemente divino.

-Percy, no creo que esto lleve a ninguna lado, cada vez que me acerco a la noche tengo pesadillas. No creo que funcione hay que parar..- dijo todavía llorando.

-¿A que te refieres?, puedo cambiar, hacer lo que quieras. Por favor no digas que…- Ni siquiera me dejo terminar la oración.

-Si terminamos- y aun llorando se alejo corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

En ese momento quería que el mundo sintiera lo que había sentido, sin importar destruirlo todo. ¿Como podia hacerme esto? después de caer al tártaro por ella, de ayudarla en todo, solo cortarme así por que si. Notaba que a mi alrededor se estaba formando un huracán y yo estaba justo en el centro. Estoy seguro que después de cinco segundos se produjo un terremoto en el campamento. Se escuchaban los gritos de todos, pidiendo ayuda. Después de unos minutos bastantes largos vi unas luces aparecer y de pronto tenia en frente a los doce Olímpicos. Y mi padre se adelanto.

-Percy por favor para, lo que paso se puede resolver no tienes que ponerte así- No lo escuche, no sabía lo que había pasado, así que no sabia lo que sufría. Después se adelanto Zeus.

-Perseus, para ahorra mismo o nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas de fuerza- aun así no respondí, me daba igual si me mataba, me daba igual morir, todo  
>lo que me mantenía cuerdo se fue. Para que vivir.<p>

-Perseus, estas destruyendo el campamento muchos de tus amigos están heridos, Thalia esta llorando ¿En serio quieres esto? lo que allá pasado lo discutiremos, por favor para- Era Artemisa, la única que fue suficientemente inteligente para conocer mi punto débil.

El huracán y el terremoto habían parado, me encontraba en la arena. Levante la vista hay estaba Artemisa vestida de un vestido plateado y blanco campana con varias capas en la falda campana, su pelo castaño rojizo ondulado estaba atado en una trenza cosida de costado y el resto del pelo suelten la espalda, En sus pies tenía unas sandalias griegas asta las rodillas, solo que estas eran con tiras plateadas. Luego dije en murmuro.

- Artemisa- antes de desmayare.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemisa

Cuanto odio las semanas de corazones, ¡por que a Afrodita y Eros se les ocurrió esto! Fue hace unos ¿cien años? Ese no es el punto. El tema al que quiero llegar así puedo continuar esto, en cual fui obligada a hacer, es que Afrodita NO entiende el termino "doncella eterna" lo que incluye que no me caso, salgo, o tengo relaciones con esos entupidos chicos. Vamos hasta a estado intentando juntar a Atenea y Poseidon, por que supuestamente "están destinados a estar juntos". Para empeorar las cosas, nos tenia que vestir ella y su hijo. Por mis adentros rogaba que este año Afri nos eligiera la ropa, no soporto a su hijo, para colmo ademas de coquetear con las cazadoras les pone la ropa mas reveladora, el año pasado acabo con veinte flechas en donde no da la luz y te aseguro que ninguna fue mía ya que me estaba "peinando".

Lo siento me salí de tema, el punto es que estaba otra vez atrapada en este campamento, sabían que es lo irónico, es que yo no tengo hijos semidioses. Si tengo a las cazadoras que son como mis hijas y en algunos casos hermanas y amigas. Pero no tenia semidioses, ya que bueno soy una eterna doncella, aunque quisiera no podría. Tengo una tendencia a salirme de tema a memorial lejanas a si que les recomiendo que se acostumbren./p

Sigo por que no termino, para colmo voy recién por la mañana, infierno de idea. Afrodita se encargaba, por suerte del pelo y traje de TODAS las diosas y algunos campistas, entre ellos por suerte las cazadora, creo que le tocaba a Eros pero después de ese mmm… accidente no se nos acerca mas d kilómetros. El punto es que Afrodita estaba eligiendo la ropa, después de haberme peinado con solo una trenza cosida en el costado derecho dejando el resto del pelo suelto. Después de media hora de tomar medidas y otras tres para hacer el plan para luego aparecer el vestido. Era, aunque no lo admitiría enfrente de Afro, hermoso. La diosa del amor hacia elegido un vestido campana, no muy ajustado el top, y con la falda a medio bajo muslo. Lo había diseñado blando con destellos de el top, el cual era musculosa y cruzado, plateados y azules. La falda tenia barias capas de distintos encajes, bordados, materiales y colores. Ademas agrego un cinturón de tiras plateada trenzadas terminado en mechones que daba dos vueltas a mi cintura acentuando mis curvas, finalmente me puso unas sandalias griegas que se entrelazaban hasta las rodillas con tiras plateadas. Extraño, pero bonito, iba a agradecer cuando Afrodita chasqueo los dedos y ni cara se lleno de maquillaje. Me había puesto un riel negro, delineador negro, ojos esfumados de negro a plateado claro y en los labios un brillo transparente, estaba hermosa, mas que en otros años. Lo peor no me podía resistir por que mi padre lo aprobó, digamos que usa este tiempo para tener nuevos hijos, de cualquier forma.

- Gracias, quedo lindo- dije a regañadientes, ya que si no no saldría de aquí presentable. Escuche una risita de atrás. /p

- No hay de que, tengo el presentimiento de que esta es la correcta. No sabes cuantos corazones rotos hay, pobre, pobre, pobre. Pero estaba destinado a ti y lo que pasa pasa. Hasta los mortales lo supusieron- Me fui dejando a la diosa del amor lidiar con su locura.

Cuando salí me encontré con un montón de campistas y dioses vestidos a la perfección, con peinados perfectos y maquillaje intocables. Me dirigí a mi cabaña a ver a mis cazadoras. Cuando entre realmente me sorprendí. Todas estaban vestidas con vestidos musculosa, el top cruzado y la falda suelta con unas dos o tres capas, eran de color blanco con detalles plateados. Lo único que cambiaba era los zapatos y el maquillaje, según su personalidad, Me hice una nota mental de pedir que Afrodita eligiera los vestuarios todos los años.

- Chicas ¿donde esta Thalia?-Todas se voltearon y quedaron con la boca abierta, sabían que iba a venir bien vestida, pero no se esperaban esto.

-Esta en el baño intentando "arreglarse el desastre que Afrodita le hizo en el pelo" aunque a mi me gusta mas así - Dijo Melody, una pequeña de nueve años, muy tierna. Era una hija de mi hermano, y aunque no lo diga en alto igual que el canta como los dioses. Tiene el pelo rubio, los ojos celestes con amarillo, pecas en la frente, dientes blancos una sonrisa que te anima el día.

-Gracias Mely voy a buscarla- Dije suavemente antes de entrar al baño me fije en sus zapatos ¡tenia curiosidad! eran unas sandalias amarillas casi doradas que no paraban del tobillo, donde tenían unas notas musicales, un arco y flecha. /p

Cuando entre en el baño me encontré a Thalia, no me sorprendió verla vestida diferente, tenia un vestido exactamente igual al mío, solo que es suyo era versión negra. Tenia puesto unos tacos altos, pero de los que tienen suela y taco gordos, de charol negros con una tira hasta el tobillo enganchando unas seis tiras horizontales una con una hebilla que ataba el tobillo. Las suelas eran de madera, pero livianas. Tenia un maquillaje igual al mío pero mucho mas oscuro, su pelo caía en sus rulos negros naturales hasta media espalda . Alrededor había todas cosas para peinar el pelo que teníamos, se ve que el pelo no se podía despeinar. Lo que dejaba a Thalia sin el estilo punk y mas de una princesa guerrera peligrosa en muchas maneras, aun así desde lejos podías notar a la amenazante personalidad de la hija de Zeus

¿Thalia pasa algo malo? Por que, por experiencia propia el pelo no va a cambiar hagas lo que hagas hasta que te pongas el piyama.- Al verme, al igual que las cazadoras , se quedo impresionada.

- Lo se es que realmente no me gusta mi estilo de princesa griega-dijo colocando la diadema en la cabeza

-me hace lucir menos amenazante y mas necesitada- Reí ante ese comentario. Mi comandante me miro raro

-Thalia te vez igual de rebelde y peligrosa, solo menos punk y con mas gracia. Aun así eres dominante pero a tu propia manera.- Sonrío.

De pronto escuche a mi padre diciéndonos que nos dirigiéramos a la playa. Al aparecer allí me encontré a Perseus envuelto en su propio huracán. Tenia una remera no muy apretada verde agua y unas bermudas, aunque sus ojos brillaban de un verde marino intenso , se veía "guapo"Sugirió la voz de Afrodita en mi cabeza, ""cierra la boca". Oía a mi padre y a mi tío intentar calmarlo, pero ninguno podía tocar su punto débil. Thalía esta en el fondo con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no emitiendo ni un solo sonido. No se que me paso en ese momento pero me adelante y grite.

-Perseus, estas destruyendo el campamento muchos de tus amigos están heridos, Thalia esta llorando ¿En serio quieres esto? lo que allá pasado lo discutiremos, por favor para- El huracán realmente paro,Perseus solo llego a susurrar.

-Artemisa-

Lo llevamos lo mas rápido que pudimos a la enfermería, no sabia por que estaba tan preocupada, pero no era lo que importaba en el momento. Cuando llegamos mi tonto, arrogante hermano MENOR empiezo a hacer chistes y poemas de los japoneses, que no se como se llamas, malos. Cuando por fin termino dijo que solo necesitaba descansar./p

-Perseus, que puede ¿ponerte así?- dije casi escupiendo, solo un hombre podría destruir su campamento de toda la vida.

-Te equivocas- Dijo Afrodita sentada en un sillon rosa.

-¿En que?- Pregunte /p

-El solo fue consumido por la furia. Su novia por la que cayo al tártaro, lo dejo. Nunca le dijo sus verdaderos motivos. En realidad quiere aceptar la oferta de su madre. Le ofreció que si rompía con el, la hija a hacer la arquitecta oficial del Olimpo. Pero a que precio. La chica dejo atrás al mejor hombre bueno en el mundo- Podría hacer eso , una doncella romper el corazón de un buen hombre. Estaba en una mezcla de emociones, normalmente me sentiría feliz. Peor no, sentía pena por Perseus, furia con Annabeth y felicidad por que no esta mas con esa bruja. No acabo de pensar. No .Solo estoy furiosa por que le rompieron el corazón a la ultima persona que lo merecía en el mundo.

-No temas Arty y dulces sueños- solo vi un humo rosa antes de caer dormida. Genial polovos de sueños.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy:

Me desperté en una cama en la enfermería, no sentía nada. de pronto comencé a recuperar el sentido del tacto tenia a alguien acostado en mi pecho con su pelo esparcido por mi torso. Cuando recupere el oído empece a oír murmullos, uno era un voz de mil años y la otra era la conocible voz de Afrodita.

-¿En serio se tiene que ir? se estaba poniendo interesante-

-Si, Afrodita por décima vez, es totalmente necesario si no no sobreviviría -

-cuanto tengo que empezara organizar todo flores, comida, lugar y lo mas importante ropa- el hombre, por que después de escuchar la conversación supuse de que era un hombre, suspiro.

No se por que te dije esto, recuerda esperara a la profecía solo sera una o dos horas no es necesario que lo vayas gritando por el universo así como si fuera la noticia de que salió un nuevo par de tacones-

-que tiene de malo los taco..- por suerte la diosa del amor fue cortada por el hombre.

-esta despertando -

Poco después pude por fin abrir los ojos había un hombre, llevaba un traje negro con los dibujos de las galaxia, tenia el pelo negro, era revuelto y un poco demasiado largo, sus ojos eran como el espacio eterno. La presencia del hombre en si ya causaba un aura de poder alrededor del campamento, aun así el dios ( supuse que era un dios) parecía amable , paciente y comprensivo. Y a su lado estaba Afrodita , la diosa era super sexy, pero aun así no me gustaba, demasiado de todo, demasiado artificial, y eso es sin entrar en el tema de personalidad y inteligencia. El punto es que la diosa estaba vestida con n vestido rosa fuerte, unos tacos de veinte centímetros blancos, pelo rubio dorado suelto y tanto maquillaje que, aunque estaba perfecto, cubría toda belleza natural. Luego me fije en quien tenia en mi pecho, casi salte, era Artemisa la diosa que es conocida por odiar de todo corazón a los "chicos" y yo clasificaba como uno. Aun así se veía pacífica, tenia una respiración constante, que relajaba el ambiente. Su pelo castaño rojizo estaba esparcido en mi torso, llevaba el mismo vestido que ayer como si se hubiera dormido esperando a que despertara.

-Veo que ya despertaste - dijo el hombre.

-¿Que me paso? ¿ Quien eres? y ¿Que hace la señora Artemisa en mi pecho?- El dios iba a responder cuando Afrodita murmura atrás.

-Yo no creo que deberías llamar a tu fu..-

-Afrodita ya hablamos del tema, no quiero que me obligues a hacerte jurar por el rio estigio o borrarte la memoria. Estoy seguro que quieres al menos empezar a planear- dijo el hombre. Creo que a Afrodita se le salieron los ojos de la cabeza.

-no, no, porfa ,me voy a callar todo menos eso- con eso desapareció. Creo que en este momento Anna.. un hijo o hija de Atenea estaría armando un rompecabezas. Pero soy un hijo de poseidon y no le encuentro ningún sentido.

-Bueno Percy sobre tus preguntas. Lo que paso es que el acto de la hija de Atenea te enojo tanto que digamos que el mar no le gusta que lo contengan, así que casi destruyes el campamento con un huracán. Hasta que Artemisa te saco del trance. Lo cual mostró otras cosas, pero nada de lo que te tengas que procupar- lo corte

-¿eso era lo que discutías con la señora Afrodita? ¿creo que si se trata de mi debería saber?- El señor puso una cara de no. Por nada del mundo te vas a enterar hasta que el tiempo llegue.

-Percy es una profecía muy vieja que no creyeron que jamas se activaría, aun así aquí estas. te la voy a decir pero solo si decides venir con migo y unirte a mi grupo de guerreros- lo pensé un poco hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

-lo siento ¿cual es tu nombre? a y ¿que lado son? ¿los buenos o los malos?- el rio

soy Caos creador del universo. Y por que lado soy. Bueno eso es depende de como lo veas. Hay una frase que dice mi hija " No hay nada que sea totalmente bueno o malo, como no hay nada que sea totalmente luz o oscuridad. Siempre en la luz hay un poco de oscuridad y viceversa. Si no no habría nada en ninguno. Lo que definidos de bueno o malo es la cantidad de amor que lo guía, el amor nos hace fuerte nos da ganas de luchar y nos hace dejar de luchar."- me quede pensando y la verdad es que no lo entendí.

-Pero esa es mas de una oración, ademas no entiendo lo que quieres decir- Caos rio

-tranquilo Perseus yo tampoco lo entendí a la primera me costo un año entero, pero lo entiendes en el momento justo-

-no me llames Perseus es irritante y me hace sobar viejo -

-bueno creo que debo responder a tu pregunta así podemos continuar. Si por bueno te refieres con los dioses de la tierra estas en lo correcto. Mas bien mis guerreros luchan por la igualdad en el universo, la libertad y la aceptación de todos. Sobre todo mi mencionada hija, uno de su lemas se volvió la frase del grupo " una mitad es lo que esta escrito, la otra es por definir por ti mismo"- yo ya estaba emocionado, capaz que no era un genio pero sabia que esto me alejaría de Annabeth con una excusa.

-si me encantaría, pero tampoco entiendo la frase- el creador sonrío

-no te preocupes yo tampoco entendí esta hasta cincuenta años después, pero te aseguro que la entenderás cuando el tiempo llegue. Aunque por ahora parare con las frases, ese es el trabajo de mi hija. ahora antes de irnos alguna pregunta mas.-

-si ¿por que esta la diosa que odia a todos los chicos dormida sobre mi?-

-digamos que estubo esperando a que despertaras para hablarte y preguntarte bien que paso, creo que también lo hacia para salirse de las festividades, el punto es que Afrodita le dio polvos de sueños y es como la anestesia te duermes y no te despiertas hasta que pase el efecto, lo que sera mañana. Bueno nos vamos.-

-No puedo moverme sin tirarla, y aunque no se despierta, no quiero lidiar con ella cuando lo haga y este en el piso.- el dios chasqueo los dedos, dejándome a mi parado junto a el y a la diosa dormida en la cama. con eso agarro mi brazo y nos teletransporto.

Si les ofrecen teletransportarse no lo hagan se parece al viaje sombre solo que menos tenebroso, pero mucho mas rápido y con muchas mas vueltas. Cuando caímos, me di cuenta que mi ropa se había reparado por si misma, también me di cuenta de que no fue buena idea cenar la ensalada de algas del mes pasado (regalo de Tyson). Cuando pude fijar la vista me encontraba en un una sala de tronos. En el fondo de la sala había trece tronos uno gigante en el medio siete a la izquierda y cinco a la derecha, en cada uno de ellos había un dios o dios, supe que eran los primordiales. Todo era de tamaño normal, cuando nos dieron una chica de trece o catorce años salió corriendo a abrazar a Caos el cual la recibo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Papá llegaste,estábamos discutiendo si deberíamos ayudar al planta flonfler con la chica que yo elegí, pero Érebo piensa que es una mala idea-

-¿por que estas tan segura de que funcionara?- Ahora la veía mejor. No era muy alta, pero tampoco era enana. Tenia el pelo rubio casi dorado, que caía abundante con unas pequeñas hondas hasta media espalda, su piel era blanca pero un poco bronceada. Sus ojos eran turquesa co una especie de flor o sol muy leve dibujado en dorado rodeando su pul¡pila, eran profundos. Como si supiera mas cosas que ninguna otro, y se notaba que era confiada y no aceptaba que la juzguen. Algo me decía que aga lo que haga no la vea por la dulce niña. La examine mejor llevaba un collar de oro con un dije de un angel guardian en un cristal redondo, irradiaba energía que te hacia recordar de los buenos momentos, lo que eras tu mismo, en los que estabas con tu familia. Logre volver al mundo después de un rato y lo primero que dije es

-!tienes alas ¡- ups todos dejaron de gritar y discutir y estallaron de la risa. cuando pararon la niña con alas dijo.

-Si padre estoy segura acerca de la chica, es valiente y tiene un espíritu fuerte y capaz ademas que haría todo por proteger a su familia. Solo necesita un pequeño empuje . Si quieres una prueba de que mis decisiones son buenas aquí tienes a Percy-

-tienes razón tu petición esta aprobada. Ahora a lo que estábamos Percy esta es mi familia, perdona la informalidad pero realmente no somos los mas estrictos. Digamos que los problemas no se ban a ir si nos tensamos, si no se hacen mas problemas, así que aprendimos a ponerle al mal tiempo buena cara. - rei en mi cabeza, ya me caían bien.

B-ueno mejor te presento al resto. del lado derecho tenemos a Hemera, primordial del día, Nix, diosa de la noche, Gea, diosa de la tierra, Ousea diosa de las montañas y por ultimo junto a mi trono Agustina (**este es inventado, es que se me ocurrió y me pareció genial) ** diosa de los guardianes y mi hija mas pequeña. Del otro lado tenemos a los hombres Tártaro, dios del infierno, Érebo dios de la oscuridad, Urano dios del cielo, Pontus dios del mar Eros dios del amor eterno, Eter luminosidad. Y creo que notaras que falta un dios, bueno ese es el dios faltante se dice que alguna vez va a haber un héroe lo suficientemente grande como para unirse a nosotros y ser el heredero del universo. Pero ese no es el punto te queríamos preguntar - en ese momento Agustina lo corto.

-nos preguntábamos si te querías unir a nuestro ejercito. Viste la expresión la gente buena va al cielo, bueno no tiene solo de los Eliseos, si no la gente que muere después de intentar proteger a otros y realmente quieren seguir haciéndolo en vez de descansar con sus familias se les da la oportunidad de unirse a nuestra armada de angeles inmortales, igual no pueden volver a sus vidas. También cada tanto cuando un héroe verdadero es abandonado al punto de querer morir le ofrecemos unirse y ser un comandante o ente caso te ofrecemos ser el líder - me quede con la boca abierta me ofrecen unirme a un ejercito haciéndome inmortal para luchar por el bien, no tenía a nadie que me atara al mundo mortal mas que mi mama, y ella seguro que quisiera que aceptara tal honor así que..

-acepto. pero una duda ¿por que se llaman angeles?- muchos rodaron los ojos, no sabía por que hasta que Caos grito

.por que les damos alas, ya que son super cool- Su hija menor intervino en nombre de sus hermanas, algo me decía que era la preferida aunque no quisiese, como yo.

-Por que todos los que clasifican tienen el corazón de un angel. Continuemos Papa te tiene que bendecir y también tu sangre tiene que determine así que- chasqueo los dedos y una pequeña fuente apareció en el medio con una daga- pinchaste el dedo y echa un poco de sangre dentro de la fuente- Cuando lo hice la fuente empiezo a brillar, no se puso dorada y el agua se elevo escribiendo Agustina. Luego se hizo solo un montón de agua dorada flotando - pon tu arma adentro- metí a Contracorriente adentro y empiezo a brillar Caos junto las manos y la luz exploto, cuando pude ver vi las caras de los dioses y parecían congelados del asombro. Mire mi espalda y tenía unas hermosas alas Negras con plateado, eran amenazantes y delicadas. Luego note algo en mi cabeza, me lo saque y era una corona.


End file.
